Chapter 3: Home
Frisk and Chara entered Toriel’s house and Frisk was greeted by the goat mom. Toriel: Welcome home Frisk, I’ve prepared some pie for you. It is cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Frisk: I hope it’s better than chocolate. Toriel: My child, I know it’s better than chocolate. I will give it to you later. Frisk: Okay mom. Toriel: Did… did you just call me… Mom? Frisk: W-Well… yeah. Toriel: Frisk… my child… would that make you happy? Frisk: If-if you’re okay with it. Toriel: Well then, you may call me whatever you like! Are you tired? Frisk: A-a little mom. Toriel: Come with me. I have something to show you. Frisk and Toriel, with Chara behind went to a room in Toriel’s house which is where Frisk will be sleeping. Toriel: A room of your own, I hope you like it. They entered the room and Frisk hopped into his bed as Toriel tucked him in. (Home Lyrics by Adriana Figueroa) Toriel: #Come my child#Stay with me#I'll protect you and your dreams#Rest my child #Neath the tree #Like its branches reach for me#So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms #Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give#Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart #Someday when a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me#Think of me #Think of me Asriel: #Maybe we'll#Meet again #And you'll have made many friends #But if you #Find you've strayed #I'll forgive you anyway#So stay determined as you grow, love as you go #Think of the kindness that I've shared and those who care #Even when we're worlds apart, stay in my heart #Someday you'll have a choice to make, I hope that you'll be good#Please be good #Please be good... Soon, Frisk woke up and saw a piece of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie lying on the floor. He picked up it and sat on his bed while he started to eat. Then Chara started talking to him. Chara: So, why did you wake up, it is like 3:00 AM here. Frisk: Chara, we can’t see the sun, we are in the Underground. Well, I won’t be here that long, I’m going to leave. I’m going back to the surface. Chara: What?! Why do you want to leave? Is this a joke?! Are you brain-dead?! Frisk: Dude, you’re sounding like Flowey. Chara: Whatever! What could you possibly have up there, anyway? You even called Toriel “Mom”, like I used to! I’m guessing you didn’t have the best surface life if that’s the case. Can’t say I’m surprised. But if that’s true, why the HECK do you want to go back to the surface? Frisk: Well, I have something to tell you. (Stay Determined Original Song: Go The Distance from 'Hercules') Frisk: #I have often dreamed of a far-off place #Where I could go out and explore #Where there’s something I haven’t seen before#And a voice keeps saying, stay determined#I will find my way, I will stay determined #I'll be there if I can be brave #I know every mile will be worth my while #I would go most anywhere to feel like I am strong#Down an unknown path, to embrace my fate #Though the path may wander, it will lead me to here #And in many years, would be worth the wait #It may take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through#And I won't look back, I can stay determined #And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat#It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope #Till I stay determined, and I’ll prove them wrong#But to look beyond the surface is the hardest part #For a human's strength is measured by their soul#Like a shooting star, I will stay determined #I will search this world, I will face its harms #I don't care how far, I will stay determined #Till I stay determined, and I’ll prove them wrong#I will search this world, I will face its harms #Till I stay determined, and I’ll prove them wrong (Song ends) Chara: Okay I get it, so let’s go. Frisk and Chara went out of the bedroom and went up to Toriel who is reading a book. Frisk: Hey Toriel, can I ask you something? Toriel: Really? Well sure thing, I really like to let you know that I was very good at education it may come to surprise you but I always want to be a teacher one day. Frisk: Umm... no Toriel it’s not that, do you know where I can go home? Toriel: (noticed) Wha...? But Frisk, this is your home. How about you can see what kind of book I’m reading, it’s called 51 Facts About Snails, do you know how did Snails move really slow? Because they have terrible shoe laces, very interesting. Frisk: Yeah, but can you just please tell me where I can get back to the surface? Toriel: (worried) I have to do something, please stay right here. Toriel put her book down and went downstairs and Frisk followed her to know what she is doing. Category:Episodes